All-Starbound
by FelineofWriting
Summary: When a mysterious meteor hits a town called Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle must venture out to the world with the help of new friends and take on enemies bigger than the ones she dealt with, even without the need of the Elements of Harmony. Parody of Earthbound


NinjaKittyofRage's Fanfics presents:

A parody of Earthbound.

ALLSTARBOUND.

Chapter 1: The Arrival

The year is 20XX

Ponyville

Twilight Sparkle's House.

BOOM!

The sound of what seem to sound like a meteor hit the hills of Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle, a purple pony with dark purple mane and a cutie mark with stars on it, woke up from her sleep. She peeks out the window and groans "not at this night." She said to herself. She opens the door and trots off into the living room where her brother, Shining Armor, and her Sister-in-law, Cadance, were at.

"Twilight, did you hear that noise outside?" Cadance asked.

"Yeah, I think it was loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood." Twilight replied. "Also this might be a good chance to take a peek at it and inform Princess Celestia about this."

"Well I don't know..."

"Trust me, this might be my lucky evening. I better go before the officers arrive there." Twilight was just about to leave when Shining Armor, who happen to be a white male pony with dark blue mane and a shield for a cutie mark, stopped her.

"Whoa hang on Twi." Shining Armor said. "Have you looked at the mirror?"

Twilight looked at a mirror on her wall and blushes. "Whoops, silly me. Better go get ready then." She runs back into her room, fixed her mane, and grabs what she needed and runs off. Now as this story goes you guys have better have the song "Pursuing My True Self" from Persona 4 because that's a good intro for this story. Anyhoo. Twilight started heading up the hill where the meteorite struck the Earth in the hilltops. As she trots, she went past a house that lived Derpy Hooves, a light grey pony with blonde hair and her eyes...well, not the way they should be.

"Hey Twilight! Wait up, come here!" Said a voice. Twilight turned and saw Derpy as she waved to her. "Going to check out that meteor up there?"

"Well...yes...I am actually, if I'm lucky maybe Celestia might give me something in return or whatever"

"ohhhhh"

Twilight gagged as she could smell onions from her. "Uhh...have you been eating onions lately?"

"Oh yes I have! I've made my own fried onions with the smell of onions still on them. It's pretty good too. Plus with all that sweat of digging for something new is a good workout."

"Riiiight...Well I better go see the meteor before it's too late." Twilight quickly trots off.

"Oh also if you get a chance, don't forget to come by tomorrow!"

Twilight didn't know what she was talking about but whatever it was, it sounded kinda important. So the young pony makes it to the top only to see yellow tape blocking her way to the meteorite. Two officers were there getting pestered by an albino human wearing a blue uniform and oddly enough, a bird on top of his head. He was speaking german at them, even shouting sometimes. One of the officers turned to Twilight and said "Hey Twilight, is this guy your friend?"

"No, not really. I hardly know him." Twilight replied.

"Oh cmon! He's been bugging us ever since we came up here. You could at least try and get him off our backs!" Twilight sighed and approached the albino man who was still rambling his gums at them. She cleared her throat getting attention from him.

"Huh?" The albino man looked at Twilight with his red eyes -his eyes are still red right? Because I think the new Hetalia series he has a different color eyes- and said "Ah Twilight Sparkle, vhat are you doing vis late at night? Coming to see the meteorite? Tough! Because I, the awesome Prussia, vill try and get these idiot-I mean, kind officers, to let me through! Now vhy don't you go back home and sleep because I, Prussia, vill-"

"Yeah yeah, I know I know..." Twilight sighed, knowing she wasn't going to see the meteorite. "I guess I'll just have to tell Celestia that I only got a glimpse of it and that was it."

So the young unicorn went back to her home to get some more sleep. She thought that probably tomorrow the meteorite will still be there and she can get a look at it before Prussia could go blabbing about it to Princess Celestia. Now she was thinking about it, Prussia and his brother Germany are just staying in Ponyville for a little while along with their comrade Italy. She honestly don't know why they're named that but she couldn't argue.

Hours later, she heard a door knock frantically. Twilight groans and rose up from her bed. "Now what?" She asked herself. Everyone in her home woke up as well from the noise. Shining Armor and Cadance stared at the door as Twilight's brother held a bat with his magic and Cadance holding a frying pan. Yes a FRYING PAN. Cadance then looked at Twilight and said "Oh hey Twilight."

"Who's at the door at this hour?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, but whoever's at the door is desperately wanting to get in."

"Not on my watch!" Shining Armor said bravely.

"Oh this is ridiculous, it could be the neighbors or something." Twilight said as she trots to the door. The two followed her close. As Twilight was about to open the door, it slams open and standing there was Prussia. "Prussia?!"

"Oh thank god, you're awake! Please you've got to listen to me, Prussia! I vas taking my brother up to see the meteor-" he stopped and looked at Cadance and smiled. "Oh Good evening Princess Cadance. You're looking lovely as usual." He then snickered. "Anyvay, like i vas saying. The police that were guarding that huge hot rock suddenly left to deal with the Beagle Boys. You know about the Beagle Boys right? They're a group of thieving dogs that has been causing nothing but trouble in Ponyville. vhich is odd as Strooge McDuck had trouble with them back in Duckburg. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I accidently left Germany up there. I know he's a tough guy but strangely things are getting odder and odder each minute too. I blame those pony cops!"

"Would you just get on with it!" Twilight shouted. Prussia gets on his knees and has his hands together in a begging position and begged "PLEASE WOULD YOU HELP ME?!" PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAAASE?!" Twilight groaned and replied "Fine..."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Prussia hugs Twilight. "All right then! Let's blow this...how you say...Popsicle Stand? But before we go you better say goodbye to your brother and sister-in-law. Don't you agree, princess?"

"Well..." Cadance looked at Spike who was asleep in bed. "Spike maybe a baby, but you should take him along with you. Shining Armor can also lend you his bat in combat."

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Shining Armor gasped. "No way! This was my prized baseball bat from my college years!"

"Please Shining Armor?" Shining armor looked at his wife then to his sister. He smiled and said "Sure."

"Thank you. Now you should get ready and get going Twilight. also Twilight, I'm counting on you on this journey too. I have a feeling there's something far beyond even with the smallest meteorite in the world. No matter what everyone says, Friendship is and always will be magic. Remember to go for it and you can accomplished anything. Now go upstairs and get ready."

Twilight smiled and hugs her. "Thanks Cadance." So the young Unicorn went back to her room and got everything she needed, even the baseball bat lend by Shining Armour. She came into the living room of her home and saw Prussia resting on the couch and saw Spike awake too.

"Are you about ready, Twilight Sparkle?" Prussia asked.

"I'm ready." Twilight said.

"All right. Now don't get me vrong but...I'm just gonna follow you two from behind."

"Hey why are gonna be behind?!" Spike said angrily.

"Because I am german!"

"Please you two, don't argue..." Twilight groaned. Just then her phone started ringing. "Huh? The phones ringing? At this time of hour?" She walks up to the phone and answers.

"Hello? Twilight?" a male grown-up voice said.

"Dad?"

"Yes it's me honey. Ever since you've became Celestia's assistant, me and your mother have been doing well. We got a message by her that we should help you out and give you some money in case you need it, but only after battles. Also whatever happens me and your mother have your back 100%. Don't forget to call us often when you get a chance. I can also record your adventures when you're tired."

"Record?"

"Oh sorry, this is a fanfic. My bad. Well anyways, take care Twi." Twilight's father hangs up. Twilight puts down the phone and sighs smiling.

"Are you done yet?" Prussia asked.

"Yes I am. Let's go now." So Spike, Twilight, and Prussia left the home and they make their way to their destination. Along the way they see Fluttershy getting chased by Crows and Wild dogs. "Whoa is that Fluttershy getting chased by those animals?!"

"Hang on fluttershy!" Twilight shouted as she charges forward and swung her bat at them. One of the dogs were hit and the rest of the wild animals were glaring right at her, ready to bring it on. "Uh oh..."

"Don't worry, Twilight!" Spike said. "I got this!" he gets in front and blows fire at two of the dogs which were set on fire and made them run until they found a pond and jumped in. all there was left were the birds. "Uhh...Twilight..."

"Don't worry Spike! I got it!" Twilight exclaimed as she readies her bat. the birds come swooping down at her to try and hit her with their beaks but she rams the bat at all of them. They all get hit and were Knocked Out. Twilight smiles in victory, then looked at Fluttershy who was crying. "Fluttershy..."

Fluttershy looked at Twilight, eyes tearing. "Twilight...thank you for saving me. I honestly don't know what happen to the cute little creatures. I thought they were having a bad night but they all turned at me like...like..."

"Come to think of it, I think the animals around here are becoming vicious and feral." Spike said. "Do you think it's..."

Twilight looks up at where the Meteor is. "I think you might be right Spike..."

"Twilight..." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah?"

"Please...whatever's happening I want you to stop all this."

Twilight stared at her, then nods. "Okay, I will."

"By the way..." Spike glares at Prussia. "How come you didn't help?!"

"I vas...uh...watching out for anymore attacks...yeah." Prussia lied.

"Yeah right! You were playing chicken while we busted our tails!"

"Enough you two." Twilight said glaring. "We're close to the meteor. Let's keep going..."

And so Twilight, Spike, and Prussia kept walking for the meteor. More wild dogs, snakes, and birds kept attacking them while on their travel but they kept winning and kept moving. As soon as they reached the top, Spike then suddenly backed away and said "Whoa! There's no way I'm getting near of that!"

"Spike, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know but...being near this meteor is just...well. I just can't! I'm heading back home!" So the baby dragon heads back home leaving the purple unicorn and the white-haired german alone. Twilight sighed and looked around for Prussia's brother. Twilight then saw a man wearing a green suit and combed blonde hair sleeping against the tree from behind.

"I think I found him, Prussia." Twilight said. The albino german walks over to his brother and shouts "GERMANY, VAKE UP YOU SLEEPING BABOON!"

Germany wakes up then glares at him. "Dammit Prussia! Vhere the hell vere you?!" He then looked at Twilight. "I'm so sorry about this, Twilight. Something scared him and he ran off like a school girl."

"I DID NOT!"

"Look, it doesn't really matter. Can't we all just...go home and get some sleep or something?" Twilight asked. "It's late and I got things to do tomorrow, especially writting a letter to Princess Celestia."

"Vhatever!" Prussia growled, before they could set off home Prussia heard a strange noise and asked. "Uh...Twilight. Do you hear a buzzing sound...like a bee?"

Twilight stopped and listened, but heard nothing. "No I don't think so."

"OH COME ON!"

Just then a beam of light illuminates from the Meteor. A figure appears and steps out onto the grass. the figure happen to be a female creature with scribbly horns, white hair, whitish grey skin, green eyes, and clothing. She looks at them smiling and said "I am a bee...not." She giggles. "I am from 10 years of the future. Sadly, all is nothing but devastation."

"Oh no not this again..." Twilight groans.

"In the future, a demon name Diablo will rule the world with his fierce and terrible power. However, you all must listen. Where I am from, there is a well-known legend that has been handed down from ancient times and it isn't the Elements of Harmony."

"Wait wait, hold on! why not?! Do they get destroyed?!"

"Sadly yes...If you and your friends try to use the Elements of Harmony you WILL all die. But...The legend says that 'When the chosen Pony reaches the point, she will find the light. The passing of time will shatter the nightmare and will reveal the path of Light'." She walks up to Twilight Sparkle and holds her hoof with both her hands. "You are the chosen pony, Twilight Sparkle. Diablo's monstrous plan must have been set in motion somewhere on this planet...If you start to confront the threat immediately, you may have time to counter the evil intentions of Diablo. Three things are of the utmost Importances: Wisdom, Courage, and most important of all...Friendship..." the strange creature gets up and looks up at the stars. "The legends from the ancient times tell of three boys and a girl who defeated Diablo." she yawns and looks at them smiling. "I will tell you more later. Let's get going and not worry about the future. You have much work to do, Twilight. Do you understand now?"

Twilight stood there with deep thoughts, then looks at her and nods. "Yes...I do."

"Thank you for listening to my story, sorry it was so long. You are as exceptional as I expected you to be." So they started heading back, the strange creature introduced herself as Callie Ohpeee and she is a troll from the future. Prussia looks at Twilight and says "Twilight, it looks like you're really in a lot of trouble this time. Three boys did she say? uhm...cause...y'know...as awesome as I am...I'm not into this kind of thing at all." He then sighs "Geez...My heart is almost pound right out of my chest!"

"Don't worry Prussia, you are not the chosen one." Callie said smiling, but turned around frowning. "In fact...you are MUCH more..." Twilight looks at Callie wondering what she meant but ignores it. They Derpy's home and kept walking until they saw the place Prussia and Germany was spending some nights in.

"Good, we're almost home. I can get to bed then get ready for our-" Twilight was suddenly interrupted when a huge creature in a huge diving suit appeared in front of them. "-journey?!"

"Oh dear it's a Big Daddy!" Callie gasped. "It must've been sent by Diablo in the future!"

"A Big Daddy?" Germany questioned as Prussia hid behind him.

"Big Daddys are somewhat brainchild's of some doctor! They also have been given powers of Psychic Kinesis, Aka Pk, by Diablo himself! it might be accompanied by a Little Sister too." After Callie said that a young girl creature wearing a dress appears behind Big Daddy. "Yup I was right!"

"Look Mister Bubbles. It's that Cherum we've been after for a long time!" The Little Sister said. "Remember when she defeated Mister Diablo's plans?" The Big Daddy growls. "What should we do now Mister Bubbles? Should she surrender? She can no longer be a hero, that I know! Let's stomp on her! Stomp her like an icky bug!"

"PK SHIELD SIGMA!" Callie shouted, summoning a powerful shield around Twilight, Germany, Prussia, and herself. Big Daddy uses PK Fire Sigma against them, but the shields protects them from the powerful flame attack. Twilight charges forward and hits Big Daddy with the bat, but it did little damage to it. Germany uses his gun and fires at the Little Sister, but she takes little damage too. Callie casts a PK Beam Sigma and the attack hits big Daddy with a huge damage.

"You big meanies!" Little Sister shouted. "You'll pay for that! Keep at it, Mister Bubbles!" The Big Daddy gets up and casts PK Ice Sigma at the group, it breaks the shield around the trio, but Callie casts another PK Shield sigma around them. Germany points his gun at the Little Sister and fires, this enrages the Big Daddy and it tries to ram it's drill at him but Twilight tackles her friend to prevent any damage and the thing misses by an inch. Twilight rams her bat at it, breaking the lens on it's face. It roars in pain and backs away. Callie then finishes it off with a PK Fire Sigma and finishes it. Before Big Daddy and Little Sister disappeared, The Little Sister says "This isn't over!" then they disappear.

Callie looks at everyone and asks "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine, and so is Germany and Prussia." Twilight said, she then notices Prussia was hiding behind a rock. "Well...sorta..."

"Is it over?" Prussia said, peeking. "HAH! what wusses!"

"Like you?"

"...shut up!"

Callie giggles and says "Well I do have to say I was taking a big chance there. Big Daddy and Little Sister came from 10 years in the future to kill me, so we mustn't relax yet. From now on, Twilight, you'll be fighting enemies sent by Diablo. As well as those with evil ambitions, thoughts, and hearts." She then looks around and sees the animals walking around, all looking like they want to start a fight at one another. "The animals are also becoming violent as well due to Diablo's influence over the evil in their minds. This is the truth, so I do hope you understand, Twilight."

"I do, and we will stop it!" Twilight said as they continue walking the two german brothers back to where they were staying. They enter the house and sitting on the chair was a brown-hair young man with a string of hair sticking out and light blue uniform. He also had brown eyes. He looks up and shouts "GERMANY! YOU'RE OKAY!" He said gleefully as he glomps Germany.

"Of course I'm all right Italy, thanks to Twilight here."

"Oh thank you, miss-a Twilight!" Italy said, hugging the pony.

"N-No thanks are necessary." Twilight said, getting squeezed by the Italian's huggable grip. Italy was then stopped by his brother, Romano. Who looked like Italy except wearing a light brown uniform.

"Stop-a hugging the horse-a, Italy!" Romano shouted. "Miss Sparkle, I'm sorry that these Germans have caused you some trouble tonight."

"Actually they-"

"By the way, I would be happy if you and your weird friend-a here leave here soon. I'm-a tired of your brother and-a sister-in-law living with you next-a door! We've loaned your father a lot of money. It may have been, what? hundred thousand dollars or more? May have-a been less..."

"Romano would you-" Germany said, but Romano went on.

"But because-a of the loan, we have-a no money to get back to our-a home!"

"But Romano we got plenty of mo-" They were then interrupted when a sound of a sniper gun was heard. Everyone ducked down and after a few seconds no one was hurt...except Callie.

"OH NO, CALLIE!" Twilight screamed, running over to her. Callie had a bullet wound where her heart is and Twilight begins to cry. "No...Callie!"

Callie coughed and looks at Twilight. "Twilight...I was...much weaker than I thought..."

"Please Callie, don't die! Please!"

"It's okay Twilight." Callie smiled and wipes her own face and takes off the wig and horns. "Listen...You must start your adventure...See...you..." Callie closed her eyes. Twilight then begin to cry again but heard Callie cough and said "Oh I just remembered...Please listen to my final words...To Defeat Diablo, your own power must unite with the Earth's...the Earth will then channel your power and multiply it...There are eight areas that you must visit...make them your own...They are 'your sanctuary'...One of them are near Ponyville...It is Called Giant Step...Go there first..."

"I understand..."

Callie smiles. "You are a very good pony...and..." Callie cringes a bit. "The pain...Everything is getting dark...Twilight Sparkle, before I pass on, please take this." Callie hands her a strange stone. 'It is called a Sound Stone, you can record the melodies from the Eight 'Your Sanctuary' locations into this stone...It is an awesome item...I'm almost gone, Twilight do you want me to go over the story one last time?"

"No Callie, I understand everything."

"Good..." She and Twilight looks out the window and sees the sun coming up." It's close to dawn...so beautiful..." Callie smiles. "By the way...my real name...is...Calliope..." And so Callie, or Calliope, closes her eyes and disappears. The countries just sat there staring at Twilight as the one that was suppose to help her is now gone.

"...I know what I must do now..." Twilight gets up and looks at them with a determine face. "I must save this planet to save the town...and the world!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
